hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hitman)
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive season that broke dozens of records, including the most damage done with, the most disturbances with 76, the most depressions with 41, storms with 39, hurricanes with 32, and major hurricanes with 24. The season saw the most named storms, beating out the 2005 season. In addition, the ACE value was above average. This is likely due to the overall power of most of the storms this year. However, it remained an active and notable season. While a typical hurricane season runs from June 1st to November 30th, Tropical Storm Alberto formed on January 2nd, the earliest formation known to occur, and also proving tropical cyclone formation is possible at any time of the year. It ended on January 16, 2019, which is not considered a near-average end date. Florida, along with Texas and Louisiana took the brunt of this season, with three tropical cyclones making landfall at those locations. There were several notable storms in 2018. In January, Tropical Storm Alberto formed and caused floods in Hispaniola. In August, Hurricane Nadine caused widespread impact across the Caribbean and U.S, and Hurricane Tony was the strongest storm of the year, and paralleled Florida before striking the east coast as a Category 4 hurricane. In October, Hurricane Rafael made landfall in Florida as a category 4, and Hurricane Sara caused moderate impact across Central America and Mexico. In November, Category 5 Hurricane Xenia caused devastating flooding across Honduras and Nicaragua. Timeline Systems Tropical Storm Alberto At the end of 2017, there was a 70% chance of a depression to form as a tropical wave pushed off of Western Africa. On January 2, Tropical Storm Alberto formed as Tropical Depression One. In the late-evening hours of the 2nd, the system became a tropical storm. Heading towards the Greater Antilles, a Hurricane Warning was issued for the Caribbean. With 70 mph (110 km/h) winds, flash flooding along with moderate storm surges occurred on the island of Hispaniola. As the storm hit the Greater Antilles, the system drastically, sustaining tropical depression status. The system dissipated on the 7th while approaching Honduras. In all, 17 people were killed, another 1,248 were injured, and $500 million (2018 USD) in damages was done from the earliest known system to form in the Atlantic. Tropical Storm Barryl ''' On March 26, the NHC gave a 60% chance for a tropical depression to develop in the basin within a week after a tidal wave formed from isolated storms. In the mid-morning hours of March 31, Tropical Depression Two formed near Panama. Flash flooding along with mudslides caused 4 deaths in Costa Rica and the system strengthened. Winds peaked near the Greater Antilles at 60 mph (95 km/h). On April 2, the system weakened into a depression and the whole system then weakened the following day. In all, 4 people died, 188 more were injured, and $43 million (2018 USD) in damages was done. '''Hurricane Chris On May 16, a tropical wave moved off the coast and formed into Tropical Storm Chris. As a Category 1 with wind speeds up to 95 mph, wind shear caused the storm to weaken to tropical storm. A hurricane warning was issued for Bermuda as the storm re-intensified into a hurricane, being classified as a Category 2. With 105 mph winds, the hurricane transitioned from a Category 2 to a Category 4 in the warm water in Atlantic. Bermuda was hit head on as the Category 4 gradually weakened when it reached Bermuda on May 29, and the storm became extratropical of May 31 and dissipated the following day. As the first major hurricane of the year, Chris was responsible for 23 deaths, over 2,000 deaths, and $3.89 billion (2018 USD) in damages. Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Hurricane Quinn Hurricane Rafael Hurricane Sara Hurricane Tony Hurricane Ulysses Hurricane Valerie Hurricane William Hurricane Xenia Hurricane Yvette Hurricane Zachary Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Tropical Storm Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Xi Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This was the same list used in the 2012 season. The name Sara was first used this year (in place of Sandy). After the predetermined list of names for the 2018 season was exhausted, additional storms were named using letters from the Greek Alphabet. The 2018 season is one of only two seasons to exhaust its name list, with the other being the 2005 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons